1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-164363 filed on Jul. 27, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cylinder apparatus, a structure in which a disk valve that opens and closes a flow path formed in the valve is pressed by a spring has been known (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H4-34566).
In the cylinder apparatus, it is required to promote optimization of valve properties.